


nightmares and french toast

by sneakygoat



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, French Toast, M/M, Nightmares, just read it ok its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygoat/pseuds/sneakygoat
Summary: "Kyle scoffed and shook his head at him before turning his attention back to the pan. Kenny peeked over to catch a glimpse of what he hoped was French toast. His nose and heart did not fail him, as it was the most delicious looking French toast he'd ever seen. He quietly thanked the universe for its kindness."





	nightmares and french toast

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP this took me like a week or so to write because fluff is hard for me to convey. still, I hope you enjoy it!

It's dark and dreary during Carol's funeral, Kenny's sitting in one of the pews, distantly registering the priests words. His mother died of alcohol poisoning, he saw it as a cruel joke; she'd finally started to recover, she was happier and seemed to be better. Then, on a Tuesday morning, he got a call from the hospital. Kenny never got to say goodbye, all he got was her serene, pale face surrounded by cheap silk in the casket. Kyle's hand was over his, this was his only comfort in the drafty church. He stared straight ahead at the priest, his mother's casket loomed behind Father Maxi. 

The casket bothered Kenny, every so often he thought he saw it move. It was small but enough to catch his attention. Each time it did, it made him uneasy and restless, like he should leave at that very second. He couldn't just get up and sneak out the back, though, that felt wrong too. He willed himself to stay until the priest's speech was over, chanting ‘it'll only be thirty more minutes’ over and over in his head. 

Then he saw an arm shoot up from the casket, it was reaching for something. Kenny almost jumped out of his skin, he squeezed Kyle's fingertips. No one but Kenny reacted when a second arm shot up. He glanced around the church, not one person had moved in shock or horror. He shook Kyle's shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. In fact, he didn't even seem to be breathing. He tried to stand up, but he was stuck in his seat. The casket shook and creaked as Carol crawled out. Kenny's lungs couldn't work fast enough, his heart was laced with fear. She was crawling towards him, her fingers dug into the floor as she dragged herself to him. 

He screamed and struggled to get up, but it was no use. No one around him moved an inch or even realized that the deceased was currently acting very alive. As she drew nearer, he felt tears slide down his face. Her hand tightly grasped at his pant leg and she pulled herself into his lap. The scent of harsh chemicals and makeup filled his nostrils, with each exhale he thought he could taste the stench of decay. She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out some type of herb. It was only then that he heard her fervent murmurs as she shoved the herb in his mouth. His jaw worked on its own, it tasted like soap. 

"I'm so sorry, Kenny," she muttered as her hand firmly covered his mouth. Hot tears slid down his face and she repeated her apology over and over. Carol looked him straight into his eyes, hers were glassy and lifeless. Her carefully applied lipstick was smeared and he saw her blue lips underneath. Again she reached into her hidden pocket and she shoved seeds into his mouth. 

"You have to eat it all, just be a good boy and eat it, Kenny," her tone was strained with effort. Her arms trembled yet her hand was clamped around his mouth with an iron grip. As he swallowed the last of it all, she smiled and cooed. That was what truly scared him, never before in his life had she done that. 

Everyone surrounding the two still seemingly ignored what was happening. Kyle's hand still gently rested upon Kenny's, unmoving even as his fingertips were being crushed in his boyfriends grip. 

"It's all better now, honey," she whispered and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Kenny woke with start, his forehead was slick with sweat and he felt like gasping for air. The blankets surrounding him felt like a furnace, everything was too much at once. He kicked the blankets off and stumbled to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and did a quick checklist to make sure everything was actually in its place. Once satisfied, he turned the faucet to the sink on and let the cold water run over his fingers. Kenny splashed his face with water and again found himself gazing into the mirror. 

There was no real motive behind it, he just leaned in close and examined every part of his face. His skin was dreadfully oily, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual, and his hair was greasy. All in all, he looked like utter shit.

Despite that, he flicked the bathroom light off and climbed back into bed. He was immediately met with the comforting warmth of blankets and Kyle. Kenny wormed his way into his sleeping boyfriend's arms. He took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of homemade challah bread and slight musk that came from Kyle. He exhaled and felt the tension leave his shoulders. Kenny couldn't help but nuzzle his face deeper into Kyle's chest, relishing the feeling. Kenny felt safe in his arms, even when he was snoring and drooling. In that moment, the nightmare began to fade from his memory, replaced with unadulterated affection for his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the cocoon of comfort he was in.

When he woke up again, he was greeted with the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. The spot next to him in bed was empty. Automatically, he jumped out of bed, struggled to pull out a shirt, and walked out to the kitchen. There Kyle stood, back turned to him with a spatula in hand. He wore only his boxers, an apron, and ankle socks. Kenny walked over and leaned up against the counter. 

"Come here often, sweetcheeks?" 

Kyle scoffed and shook his head at him before turning his attention back to the pan. Kenny peeked over to catch a glimpse of what he hoped was French toast. His nose and heart did not fail him, as it was the most delicious looking French toast he'd ever seen. He quietly thanked the universe for its kindness. 

"It's almost done, stop drooling over my shoulder, Ken." 

"What? Me? I would never! Your accusations wound me." 

He feigned hurt, looking off into the distance dramatically and sniffling. Kyle chuckled and turned the stove off. 

One of the best things about having Kyle as his boyfriend was definitely his cooking. While Kenny could cook, he couldn't make anything that would ever compare to Kyle's cooking. He could hardly wait to immediately stuff his face with French toast. Every time it was made, the plate would quite literally be licked clean. 

As they sat down on their second hand couch with their paper plates on the verge of disintegrating from the sheer amount of maple syrup used, Kenny found himself falling in love with his boyfriend all over again. It wasn't just that Kyle made breakfast, although it could be a big part of it, but that he was just being Kyle. He was absorbed in his phone, reading article after article, sometimes sighing in frustration or quietly laughing. The small bit of sunlight that shone through the curtains surrounded him in a warm, honey like glow made his half smiles all the more sweeter. 

Love blossomed in Kenny’s chest, filling his head with long flowery monologues that he'd keep to himself if only to make the moment last a second longer. Kyle quickly realized that he was being stared at, however, and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

Kenny shook his head and shrugged before taking a huge bite out of his French toast.

“Nothin’, I was just thinking.” 

“Well, what were you thinking about, then?” 

“Oh, I dunno, just about how I managed to make someone as perfect as you date me.” 

Kenny leaned his head up against Kyle's shoulder and felt a kiss on his forehead. 

“You're only saying that because I make you breakfast.” 

“You also suck my dick, that really seals the deal, you know.” 

Kyle playfully shoved him as he laughed, it felt like one of those cheesy romcoms came to life. He never thought that it would actually happen to him or that stuff like love happened in real life. 

“Hey, babe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ken.”


End file.
